


Primera vez.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuuro no parece asimilar muy bien el alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primera vez.

 

—No sonrías así, aún estoy molesto contigo —me quejé por enésima vez—. Cuando dijiste que querías salir y pasar tiempo juntos, no imaginé que iríamos a una fiesta con tus amigos —Nash rodó los ojos de manera burlona, colocó un cambio y el auto continúo andando en la carretera.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado y no quería cancelar. Eres lindo cuando te molestas, Sei.

Me sonrojé. En menos de quince minutos, ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Jason. La música sonaba muy fuerte y había gente en el exterior de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Nash no buscó a sus amigos ni atinó a hacerlo. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el interior de la casa, enfilando directamente hacia la barra que habían impuesto en la cocina. Un chico preparaba los tragos y las bebidas.

—¿Qué quieres pedir? —preguntó sin mirarme.

—Cualquier cosa está bien —respondí.

—De acuerdo. Yo me conformaré con cerveza. ¿Quieres algo fuerte? —volvió a preguntarme. Me encogí de hombros, pero luego asentí con la cabeza.

Había sido un error decir que sí.

Una hora y media más tarde, mi estado era deprimente. Me había bebido casi toda la barra entera, incluyendo al que fingía ser un barman. Dejé caer el vaso de lo último que había estado bebiendo cuando el último trago finalizó con la bebida. Fruncí el entrecejo. Estaba un poco mareado. Nash se encontraba a mi lado, bebiendo la tercera cerveza de la velada. Miraba distraído hacia la _pista de baile_ que se había formado en el centro del salón de la casa.

Tomé a Nash del codo de sopetón y tiré un poco de él. Me tambaleé, pero me enderecé rápidamente. Hice una mueca y él me observó extrañado.

—Acompáñame al cuarto de baño —pedí, un poco aturdido.

Él asintió y me acompañó a través de toda la gente. Repetimos el mismo camino de antes, por las escaleras, doblar hacia la izquierda, segunda puerta a la derecha. Nash me sostuvo cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies y enfilé directamente hacia el suelo. Su brazo me rodeó la cintura y detuvo la caída.

—Ten cuidado, tonto.

Me enderezó y me recostó contra la pared contigua al cuarto de baño. En verdad no me apetecía ir al cuarto de baño. Sólo quería estar a solas con Nash y sin música que aturdiera mi cabeza. Sus ojos estaban serenos. Yo estaba un poco perdido, pero sabía que no estaba borracho. Un borracho no se da cuenta ni percibe que su novio está mirando —muy embelesado— los labios de uno. Y Nash estaba embelesado en mi boca. ¿Y ya dije que no estaba del todo borracho? Un _«¿qué estás haciendo?»_ se atascó en mi garganta y apenas alcancé a pronunciar la primera letra de la oración, porque Nash se inclinó hacia mí y sus labios se apretaron contra los míos.

El sabor a cerveza me invadió. Me presioné más contra la pared por inercia, pero mis labios respondieron. Jadeé cuando se separó un ápice de mis labios. Volvió a besarme. Aferré mis manos a las costuras de su sudadera y mis dedos estrujaron la tela. La lengua de Nash invadió mi boca y yo sentí mis mejillas calentarse. Mi cuerpo sufrió lo mismo. Todo en mí ardió en llamas. Me besó rudamente, y a mí me gustó. Mi estómago cosquilleó, y esas mismas cosquillas se esparcieron hasta atacar mi ingle. Estaba algo… excitado.

Lo separé suavemente de mis labios, jadeando un poco. Nash me observó con atención. Mi cabeza pareció estallar por dentro. Saboreé los restos de saliva que habían quedado en mis labios.

—No me siento muy bien —dije, cerrando los ojos. Me tomé la frente—. Hace mucho calor. Quiero ir a casa.

—De acuerdo. Te llevaré, enano.

El apelativo resonó por todo mi cuerpo, incluso provocó que fuego se deslizara hasta mi ingle y alcanzara la punta de mi pene. Respiré con pausa. Tragué saliva. Deseé a este idiota como nunca antes. En cualquier parte, en cualquier sitio. Deseé a Nash.

Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. Otra corriente en llamas azotó mi entrepierna. Sentí mucho calor. Nash me arrastró escaleras abajo, a través del salón y pronto estuvimos caminando hacia su auto. Me desvanecí a medio camino, o pareció ser así. Caí de rodillas al suelo y sentí un pinchazo en mi ingle. No un pinchazo de dolor, sino de placer. Nash se quejó con un gruñido y se volvió hacia mí. Me recogió en sus brazos, tal cual una _princesa pelirroja,_ como a él le encantaba llamarme. Sonreí exasperado hacia el cielo sin estrellas. Recordé el sabor a cerveza en los labios de Nash y su pecho tibio. Más electricidad en mi pene.

Me dejó en los asientos traseros de su auto. Me dijo que mantuviera mis rodillas altas y que no abriera los ojos. Escuché que la puerta de conductor se cerraba y el motor rugía al encender el auto. El vehículo avanzó. Sabía muy bien que esto no era únicamente por el alcohol. Estaba excitado y medio borracho. Mis mejillas no dejaban de arder. Las corrientes no se detenían, azotaban mi pene sin compasión. Una erección ya se apretaba contra mis pantalones. Gemí lastimosamente.

El auto se inclinó hacia un costado de la carretera y pronto se detuvo. El motor se silenció al apagarse. La puerta del conductor se abrió y en unos instantes volvió a cerrarse. Nash abrió una de las puertas traseras y sus manos encontraron mis rodillas. Otra corriente.

—Akashi, ¿estás bien?

Nash había separado mis piernas desde mis rodillas y se asomaba por entre mis muslos. La imagen me inspiró mucho más deseo. Mi erección latió contra mis pantalones. Nash iba a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, una vez más, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en seco en mis pantalones. Me sonrojé y Nash descubrió que estaba excitado. Otra corriente.

—No digas nada, por favor —dije avergonzado. Mis ojos revolotearon por todos lados—. Me siento extraño. Todo mi cuerpo está caliente. Hace mucho calor…

La puerta trasera, que estaba abierta hasta el momento, se cerró con un golpe seco. Nash empujó mis piernas. Tragué saliva. Una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente por mi entrepierna y sus dedos presionaron un poco sobre el bulto. Mi estómago punzó y un leve quejido se escapó de mis labios.

—¿Duele? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. La mano de Nash apretó suavemente, con posesión, pero no dolió. Sonrió y comenzó a soltar mi calzado, dejándolo caer al suelo de su auto. Se arrodilló sobre el asiento y encogió mis piernas. Sus manos maniobraron con mis pantalones, primero soltando el botón y deslizando la cremallera, luego arrastrando la tela a través de mis muslos. Nash me estaba desnudando y yo sólo percibía la excitación azotarme el cuerpo y todos mis sentidos.

Mis pantalones desaparecieron de mi vista. Nash se colocó entre mis muslos separados y alzó mi camisa hasta mis axilas. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y sus muslos se posaron contra los míos cuando se inclinó sobre mi torso desnudo y besó mi piel. Me alcé en mis antebrazos y observé a Nash sobre mi cuerpo, besando mi pecho. Mi cabeza se hizo hacia atrás cuando su lengua lamió uno de mis pezones. Mi cuerpo tembló y la erección latió debajo de mi ropa interior. Sus labios encontraron los míos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé besar por él, sintiendo su lengua una vez más en la humedad de mi boca. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la cintura de mis bóxers y descendió la tela, descubriendo sólo mi trasero. Dos dedos de Nash hurgaron mi intimidad. Chillé debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿Te gustan mis dedos allí? —preguntó una vez más, separándose de mis labios. Su índice se crispó contra mi entrada.

Gemí y un sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro. Sus dedos dejaron de hurgar en la entrada de mi cuerpo. Se enderezó en su posición y sonrió, su mirada clavada en el bulto debajo de mis bóxers. Más caliente sentí mi cuerpo cuando el glande de mi erección ya se asomaba por la cinturilla de mi ropa interior. Nash atacó mi sensibilidad acariciándome con su dedo índice, para luego tomarme enteramente. Gemí en un grito. Su palma presionó mi virilidad contra mi pelvis, y acarició. Suspiré su nombre. Deslizó la tela hasta la mitad de mis muslos y me miró con una sonrisa cuando tomó mi base y su mano masajeó hacia arriba, lo mismo hacia abajo. Reiterando aquellos movimientos. Su pulgar hurgó en el orificio de mi glande. Me masturbó pausadamente, tirando suavemente de mi pene, luego volviendo a acariciar.

Se inclinó un poco sobre el asiento de alguna forma y yo dejé escapar un quejido subido de tono cuando Nash me llevó a su boca, profundo en el primer movimiento. Gemí y solté suspiros mientras sus labios me rodearon, sintiendo la calidez ceñirse alrededor de mi tensa piel. Dirigí una de mis manos hacia su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su cabello cuando le incité a que no se detuviera, guiando el ritmo. No sabía si Nash me hizo caso a mí o si simplemente continuó porque eso era lo que le placía. De todos modos, retiró mi hombría de su boca con una última succión y continuó estimulándome con su mano. Gemí.

—Tienes un excelente sabor —sonrió Nash, haciéndome sonrojar, retorciéndome un poco por su mano aún acariciándome. 

Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y los humedeció con dedicación, mientras su mano no dejaba de masturbarme. Mis gemidos decoraban el interior de su auto. La mano de Nash era grande y tiraba de mi pene con suavidad. Amenazaba con correrme con cada movimiento. Me sorprendieron dos de sus dedos, ambos completamente húmedos, inspeccionando mi entrada. Me revolví cuando Nash presionó ambos y se abrió paso. Mi pecho se alzó y un quejido mitad gemido atravesó mis labios.

—Si te toco así, ¿te gusta? —preguntó.

Nunca habíamos ido más lejos de masturbaciones mutuas, porque yo aún no me sentía listo. Cuando sus dedos masajearon mi interior, me sentí invadido e incómodo al instante, pero no fui capaz de decir que los retirara. Ardió un poco. Nash crispó sus dedos seguidas veces. Me preparó con dedicación y me masturbó sin perder su toque; ambas manos tenían destreza en lo que hacían. Nash me pidió que gimiera y sus dedos se hundieron en mi interior por completo, incluyendo hasta los nudillos. Lo deseé aún más. Deseé aún más de lo que estaba recibiendo.

Un tercer dedo se presionó dentro de mí. El mundo pareció girar. Me doblé de placer. Me hice hacia adelante, completamente encogido, aferrándome a la muñeca que me masturbaba. Gemí con ganas. Nash se inclinó hacia mi rostro y me besó. Me aferré a su nuca con mi mano libre y me sostuve de esa manera, permitiendo que Nash llenara mi boca con su lengua. Escarbó en mi interior con sus dedos. Temblé. Nash sonrió con el resultado. El último dedo, y tenía casi su mano entera dentro de mí. Mis ojos estallaron y algunas lágrimas cayeron. Mi excitación creció y mi cuerpo ansió mucho más. Me mordí el labio y Nash continuó preparándome, con su barbilla contra mi frente y mi mano aferrada la muñeca de la mano que me masturbaba.

—Lo harás —dije quedamente. Un gemido interrumpió lo que decía. Apreté los ojos—. Tú tendrás lo último que me queda. Tendré… tendré sexo contigo, Nash… necesito que lo hagas.

—¿Quieres que haga, Sei? —Nash presionó todos sus dedos en mi interior. Me deshice en un temblor—. ¿Deseas que lo haga? ¿Eh, Seijuuro? ¿Me deseas? ¿Quieres mi pene duro ahí dentro? Dilo. Quiero oírte.

—Quiero… —comencé a decir, pero él insistió, presionando todos sus dedos en mi cuerpo. Gemí una vez más—. Te quiero allí, Nash… te deseo… y te necesito en cada sentido que existe… por favor…

Alejó su mano de mi pene y de mi interior, siendo cuidadoso. Mi cuerpo no pudo sostenerse cuando liberé su muñeca. Nash me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Nunca olvidarás esto, Sei. No permitirás que nadie haga lo mismo que yo haré con tu cuerpo. No gemirás otro nombre que no sea el mío. No dejarás entrar a nadie que no sea yo. No desearás a nadie más como me deseas a mí.

Mi enemigo al comienzo. Mi novio ahora. Mi hombre… el primero en mi vida, por sobre todas las cosas.

Nash separó mis piernas y mis muslos descansaron sobre los suyos. Se deshizo de su sudadera de un tirón y soltó sus pantalones, luego deslizó la bragueta. Descendió sus pantalones hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Se apretó un poco por sobre los bóxers; jadeó. Sus bóxers alcanzaron la misma altura que sus pantalones. Las luces de su auto estaban apagadas. Sólo nos acompañaba la claridad de la luna y los faros de la carretera.

Avanzó con cautela. Se posicionó contra mi entrada y luego se acomodó. Separó un poco más mis piernas. Me sonrojé por la posición, pero sólo Nash estaba frente a mí en este momento, no podía sentirme humillado. Se alzó ligeramente y su glande comenzó a presionarse. Mis manos viajaron hacia sus hombros cuando comenzó la verdadera inmersión. Apreté los ojos y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas cuando Nash hizo arder mi interior al presionar. Mis dedos apretaron la piel de sus hombros. Empujó con fuerza una vez más, y finalmente estuvo dentro de mí en su totalidad.

—Pensé que serías más estrecho —opinó él, sólo para molestarme. Respiré con fuerza y él se mantuvo así durante un largo rato, sin moverse.

—Cállate. Eres demasiado grande —me quejé yo. Nash me sonrió desde su posición.

Me dio tiempo a relajarme. Mi interior se amoldó a su longitud y tamaño. Moví ligeramente mis caderas; mi interior ardió, pero disfruté estar lleno. Me mordí el labio, y me moví una vez más. La erección de Nash quemó mi interior, pero me agradaba la sensación. Escabulló su mano entre mis mechones de cabello y sus caderas oscilaron hacia atrás, su erección se derramó hacia afuera, alcanzó la mitad de su tronco, y arremetió. La primera embestida. Mis pies se encogieron. Gemí alto, a todo pulmón. Nash repitió aquel movimiento una vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Suspiré del placer. Encogí el estómago y gemí a la par de cada embestida.

Se enderezó un poco y alejó aún más mis piernas. Eso le facilitó embestirme. Y lo hizo lento, mirándome a los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus fuertes manos sostuvieron mis piernas en el aire desde mis muslos, y ese fue suficiente sostén para arremeter cómodamente. Él luchó por no ser brusco, lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos, y gradecí que lo hiciera de esa manera. Era excelente observar cómo su torso se hacía hacia adelante u oscilaba al acompañar el movimiento de sus caderas y pelvis. Su vientre se contraía, sus brazos ejercían fuerza en mis piernas para que no se desvanecieran, notándose las venas a lo largo de su piel.

Mi primera vez estaba siendo con un auténtico hombre.

El pensamiento me provocó una sonrisa.

Nash trazó círculos con sus caderas, embistiéndome de esa manera. Deslicé mis manos desde sus hombros, a través de su pecho, acariciando sus costados, aferrándome a su trasero, presionándolo aún más dentro de mí. Él jadeó y dejó caer su rostro contra mi cuello, golpeando su pelvis contra mis nalgas una y otra vez, hundiéndose hasta lo más recóndito de mi cuerpo. Me arqueé completamente debajo de él y la posición fue perfecta. Continuó embistiendo de esa manera, haciendo que me retorciera debajo de su cuerpo y gimiera cada vez más alto. Dejó caer mis piernas sobre sus muslos y mis labios encajaron con los suyos cuando sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos. Me besó mientras su pene alcanzaba un punto especial dentro de mí.

El grito que pretendía salir de mi boca murió ahogado entre nuestros labios cuando el orgasmo invadió todo mi sistema, provocando que me corriera entre nuestros cuerpos. Gimió bajo contra mi boca en el preciso instante en que algo cálido llenaba mi interior, lo sentí liberarse completamente dentro de mí. Me besó con ansias y relajó su cuerpo, dejando caer su cabeza contra mi hombro.

Nash se retiró con cuidado de mi interior. Se apartó de la misma manera de debajo de mis muslos y se sentó a mi lado. El interior de su auto se llenó de nuestros jadeos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Nash se subió los bóxers y pantalones, pero nunca los ajustó. Yo me senté y encogí mis piernas, soltando un quejido cuando sentí la incomodidad en mi entrada, pero sin embargo abracé mis rodillas.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo.

Me moví demasiado rápido sin darme cuenta. Nash detuvo mi muñeca en el preciso instante en que mi mano alcanzaba su rostro. Me sonrojé.

—¿Es lo único que tienes que decirme? ¿Te llevaré a casa? —pregunté, claramente molesto. Nash relajó su mueca y sonrió.

—Se me ha olvidado por un momento lo sensible que eres —sonrió. Se acercó a mi rostro—. Te quiero, enano.

Y me besó. Sosteniendo mi muñeca en alto. De la manera más suave. Quise responder que yo lo quería mucho más, pero los labios de Nash danzaron a la perfección sobre los míos. No valía la pena interrumpir para decir algo que ya se sabía.

Nash se alejó de mis labios y liberó mi muñeca. Me sonrió.

—Ahora sí, Sei. Te llevaré a casa.

—Tú eres mi casa —atraje su cuerpo hacia mí.

—Cómo te quiero, maldito —masculló, apretujándome entre sus brazos.

 

 


End file.
